Les fiancés de l'Océan
by Atsuka-chan
Summary: UA. Il n'était qu'un rêveur perdu dans ses illusions, peintre à ses heures, et elle une jeune fille en deuil perdue dans un monde qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ce qui les rapproche ? L'Océan...


Que dire ? A la base, ce truc devait être un OS, mais vu que cette partie fait dix mille mots touts ronds, je me dis que j'ai sans doute bien fait de le découper en parties. Je m'excuse d'avance pour la montagne de fluff et de romance que j'ai mis là-dedans, mais j'avais besoin d'arrêter un peu l'angst dans mes histoires sur eux... Et comme j'ai rien à lire, je me défoule. (c'est moi ou le fandom a été contaminé par le Riveren jusqu'à la moelle? On trouve rien d'autre, et j'avoue que je trouve ça assez chiant.)

Ah, et je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite : la suite n'est pas encore écrite. Je comptais poster le tout une fois fini, mais vu que j'ai passé neuf mois à peaufiner cette partie, j'ai compris qu'il me fallait un leitmotiv. Et mon leitmotiv, c'est vous. Alors si cette histoire vous plaît un tant soit peu, ou si vous avez des remarques à faire, manifestez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. Juste un petit mot me remonte vraiment le moral et j'aimerais bien tenter, une fois de plus, de vous faire ressentir un petit quelque chose pour Annie et Armin, même si je sais que ça ne va pas être facile de me faire entendre parmi cette masse de yaoi.

Dédicace : à ma choupinette, qui m'a écouté déblatérer des âneries sur Annie et Armin durant des mois entiers, et sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas née.

* * *

**Première Partie : Lui**

Le vent soufflait fort en cette fin de février. La plage qui longeait la ville était déserte, les habitants préférant ne pas sortir par ce mauvais temps. Pourtant, dehors, assis sur un rocher en face de la mer, quelqu'un semblait ignorer les rafales de vent et le bruit des vagues qui se fracassaient sur les rochers. C'était un jeune homme vêtu d'un gros pull et d'une écharpe qui fixait avec une étrange attention la mer rebelle. Il ne bougeait pas, restant assis à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter vainement de les réchauffer. Une vague plus grosse que les autres cogna les rochers avec force et il frémit, avant de sortir de la sacoche grise posé à côté de lui un carnet et un crayon. Il enleva ses mitaines avec soin et prit son crayon en main, ébauchant un dessin sur une des pages de son carnet. Il s'interrompit plusieurs fois pour remettre une mèche blonde qui le gênait derrière son oreille mais ne se découragea pas pour autant, même si à un moment le vent faillit emporter son carnet. Il relevait juste la tête de temps à autre, regardant la mer en souriant. Malgré le ciel uniformément gris et le vent froid, il semblait heureux et calme, tout près de l'océan agité.

Soudain, alors que son regard se perdait une énième fois dans la mer, quelque chose à sa gauche attira son attention. Une personne se promenait sur la plage. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux. Il ne pensait pas croiser quelqu'un par ce temps. La silhouette avançait dans sa direction, marchant toujours d'un pas tranquille. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par identifier plus clairement les contours de la fille qui marchait le long de l'eau. Plutôt petite et vêtue pour tout manteau d'un pull blanc, sa démarche était assez singulière et semblait à son image : déterminée.

Sans que le blond ne s'en rende compte, son crayon avait déjà abandonné les courbes retorses de la mer pour esquisser les traits fins de la jeune femme. Quelques instants plus tard, devant la mer immobile du dessin, une silhouette frêle occupait le premier plan et la femme était tout près du blond, qui en profita instinctivement, selon un réflexe d'artiste voulant améliorer son dessin, pour noter d'autres détails. Ses cheveux blonds étaient négligemment coiffés en une sorte de chignon, et quelques mèches s'échappaient, caressant la nuque de la fille. Celle-ci passa devant le garçon sans paraître le voir, ne faisant même pas attention à là où elle mettait les pieds. Lui la regardait toujours, fasciné sans comprendre par son aspect frêle et fort à la fois. Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il se leva instantanément en la voyant esquisser un geste maladroit.

Tout se passa très vite. Elle, ne faisant pas attention, glissant à cause d'un rocher humide. Lui, attentif comme à son habitude, devinant l'accident. En une seconde, le carnet de croquis avait chuté à terre, en même temps que la jeune fille. Elle avait instinctivement fermé les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt sans paraître surprise de sa chute, avant de sentir une pression sur son avant-bras. Elle leva la tête et dévisagea le jeune homme qui lui avait permis d'amortir sa chute. Il la regarda, inquiet :

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de regarder avec suspicion son bras toujours enserré par la main du garçon. Il paraissait vouloir l'aider à se relever.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-elle brusquement en le foudroyant du regard. »

Il sentit à son ton qu'elle n'avait jamais besoin d'aide.

« Ah, heu, désolé..., bafouilla-t-il en lâchant son bras aussi vite qu'il l'avait saisi. »

Il la regarda se redresser et grimacer en frottant sa cheville endolorie, et remarqua qu'elle portait des chaussures à semelles lisses -rien de bien conseillé pour marcher sur des rochers.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous promener ici avec de telles chaussures... Les rochers glissent beaucoup. »

L'air qu'elle eut lui fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait d'ordre à recevoir de personne et il déglutit. Allez aider quelqu'un, vous serez toujours bien remercié...

« Vous pouvez marcher ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton qu'il ne voulait ni trop inquiet ni tout à fait détendu. »

Elle hocha la tête et épousseta ses vêtements, prête à repartir. Le blond s'en rendit compte et attrapa machinalement son bras, avant de s'apercevoir de l'ambiguïté de son geste.

« Heu..., tenta-t-il pitoyablement, vous comptez vraiment continuer à vous promener ? Enfin, je veux dire... le temps n'a pas l'air de s'arranger, ce n'est pas très prudent... Que diriez-vous plutôt d'aller dans un café ? »

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué avant de rétorquer :

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'accepter _l'invitation_ d'une personne dont j'ignore le nom. »

La manière qu'elle eut d'insister sur le mot invitation le fit cligner des yeux et il bredouilla avec gêne :

« Je m'excuse... Je m'appelle Armin Arlelt. Puis-je... savoir votre nom ?

-Annie. Annie Leonhardt.

-En.. Enchanté, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je m'excuse, mes propos portent un peu à confusion... Je ne comptais pas vous inviter... Enfin, pas dans le sens où...

-J'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle en sentant une goutte de pluie tomber sur son visage. Et j'accepte. De toute manière, maintenant, ma balade est fichue.

-Vraiment ? Bien, dans ce cas, je vais chercher mes affaires, j'arrive. »

Armin remonta souplement sur le rocher et Annie vit à son pas assuré qu'il connaissait bien l'endroit. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, tentant tant bien que mal de fourrer un carnet de dessin dans sa sacoche. Celui-ci était resté ouvert à la page du dernier dessin que le blond venait juste de faire et Annie remarqua avec surprise que la silhouette présente sur le croquis lui ressemblait de manière flagrante. Elle regarda un court moment Armin. Décidément, cet homme était étrange.

* * *

Ils étaient maintenant attablés dans un café de la ville et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Armin soufflait doucement sur son thé au caramel pour le refroidir un peu tandis qu'Annie, que le temps pourtant frais n'avait pas découragé, remuait distraitement sa paille dans son verre de jus d'abricot.

« Votre jambe va mieux ? »

Annie soupira en entendant le ton trop poli d'Armin. Elle n'aimait pas les politesses excessives et l'hypocrisie qui se mêlait souvent insidieusement dans leurs formules.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me vouvoyer. »

Armin sourit de manière confuse. Elle par contre ne s'était pas gênée pour le tutoyer immédiatement.

« Ça ne vous gêne pas si je le fais ? Après tout, on ne se connaît pas encore...

-De la part du type qui a envie de faire connaissance, c'est plutôt contradictoire. Et puis, on a le même âge, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il trop poliment à son goût. J'ai dix-neuf ans, presque vingt. Et vo- heu, et toi ?

-Pareil, à quelques mois près. Je viens de fêter mes dix-neuf ans. Donc pour la politesse, ça ira, hein ? »

Il la regarda, un air de franche surprise sur le visage, et se mit à rire nerveusement.

« Désolé, on m'a souvent dit que j'étais trop poli.

-Être poli, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire marcher sur les pieds, affirma-t-elle. »

Armin ne répondit rien. Dans ses yeux, il lisait que elle, par contre, ne se laissait jamais intimider. Il but une gorgée de thé avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« Sinon, je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as invité ? Demanda Annie avec un air indescriptible sur le visage.

-Je... Pour répondre franchement, je ne sais pas. J'étais en train de dessiner quand je t'ai vu, et j'avais machinalement commencer à te dessiner du coup, j'avais envie de finir correctement mon dessin. Je crois, ajouta-t-il après un temps.

-Drôle de prétexte, répondit Annie en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas un prétexte ! Répliqua Armin en rougissant un peu. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! »

Il se tut et n'osa plus rien dire. Elle soupira. Armin était vraiment bourré de contradictions.

« Et je peux le voir, ce dessin ?

-Bien sûr... »

Armin sortit son carnet et le tendit à Annie qui le prit doucement, l'ouvrant avec soin. Elle n'avait pas très bien eu le temps de regarder avant et prit tout son temps pour découvrir le style fin d'Armin. Étrangement, même si ce n'était qu'une ébauche, elle se reconnaissait vraiment bien dans ce croquis et tourna les pages pour regarder les autres dessins. Il n'y avait que des dessins de mer. Différents endroits, différents points de vue aussi, mais tous avaient le même sujet : l'océan. D'ailleurs, Annie ne vit jamais rien troubler une des ébauches marines d' seul dessin qui représentait également quelqu'un, c'était le dessin où elle apparaissait.

« Tu ne dessines jamais que la mer ? Sur tes dessins, il n'y a jamais rien d'autre qu'elle.

-Justement, répondit Armin en hochant la tête. C'est pour ça que je t'ai retenu je crois. Jusque-là, dans mes dessins, je n'éprouvais jamais le besoin de mettre autre chose que la mer. Au contraire, je ne dessines que les jours où la plage est presque déserte, parce que c'est plus facile de faire abstraction des promeneurs. Pourtant, quand je t'ai vu, mon crayon a bougé tout seul. »

Annie lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Ne te moque pas de moi, c'est vrai ! Je te jure que je ne voulais pas particulièrement te dessiner ! Mais finalement, quand tu es passée devant moi, j'ai compris que tu étais nécessaire au dessin. Sinon, celui-ci aurait été incomplet. Enfin, c'est mon impression.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange, dit Annie en souriant imperceptiblement.

-Tu trouves ?! Heu... c'est vrai que je suis peut-être un peu difficile à comprendre, après tout... »

Elle regarda un instant Armin murmurer des choses sans queue ni tête. Elle sentait que c'était quelqu'un de franc et très sensible, qui doutait trop souvent de lui. Il semblait extrêmement gêné à l'idée qu'on puisse mal interpréter ses propos mais cumulait les maladresses, tout en restant poli et agréable. Agréable et poli... Deux termes qui ne pouvaient pas la qualifier, elle. Elle était solitaire, froide, peut-être un peu hautaine, parfois agressive.

« Mélancolique.

-Comment ?

-Je pensais que tout à l'heure, tu paraissais mélancolique. Je veux dire, tu étais perdue dans tes pensées, et tu ne souriais pas...

-Sourire ne sert à rien, rétorqua Annie en le coupant.

-Si, je pense, répondit doucement Armin.

-De tout manière, je ne suis pas ''mélancolique''. »

Elle finit son jus d'une traite et reposa le verre avec force. Mélancolique, elle ? Et puis quoi encore ? Vraiment, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté l'invitation d'Armin. Il n'était pas méchant, loin de là, mais son air gentil l'énervait. Il était faible, le savait, et ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Elle détestait les gens qui se satisfaisaient de leur condition sans lutter. Et lui semblait n'avoir jamais lutté.

« Annie ? Dit-il pour capter son attention, ça ne te déranges pas si... je finis mon dessin ?

-Fais comme tu veux. »

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air, et Armin sourit malgré tout, impressionné par la force de caractère d'Annie ; elle lui avait semblé tellement frêle sur la plage qu'il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant qu'elle puisse en réalité être dotée d'un aussi grand répondant. Il s'empara de son crayon et termina rapidement son dessin. Hésitant, il lança un rapide coup d'œil à Annie qui, la tête nonchalamment appuyée sur son coude, regardait la pluie tomber au dehors du café. Elle ne semblait pas faire attention à lui, et il profita de sa distraction pour prendre une nouvelle page et croquer, sous de multiples angles, le visage de la jeune femme.

Son visage était assez anguleux, entouré de mèches blondes. Ses yeux évoquaient un ciel bleu et glacé d'hiver, et n'exprimaient rien. Elle avait une sorte de beauté froide et inaccessible, pouvait même paraître un peu disgracieuse au premier abord, avec ses cheveux mal coiffés et son nez aquilin. Pourtant, Armin la trouvait belle. Elle était naturelle, empreinte d'une détermination farouche. Malgré son air presque toujours inexpressif, on devinait sous sa peau des ardeurs sauvages et contrôlées ; toute une nature violente et rebelle maîtrisée par un calme trop apparent.

Cependant, Armin décida qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment rester là à la regarder, et après un dernier coup de crayon, il referma doucement son carnet. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille l'intriguait autant, et pourquoi elle paraissait si triste.

« Je... j'ai fini. Merci. »

Annie sursauta un peu et ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux un peu plus sombres d'Armin. Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle tentait de se sortir de ses pensées et reporta son attention sur lui :

« J'y vais, dit-elle simplement en se levant. Merci pour le verre. »

Armin fut tenté de la retenir mais se résigna. Cependant, alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, Annie lui lança tout de même un dernier regard, auquel Armin fut sûr qu'elle avait joint un timide sourire.

* * *

Armin rentra directement chez lui ; il pleuvait toujours et il n'avait pas envie d'attraper froid. En pénétrant dans son appartement, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut son portable, qu'il avait négligemment laissé sur un meuble avant de sortir, qui vibrait avec entêtement. Il se saisit du mobile et décrocha maladroitement, manquant de le faire tomber :

« A-Allô ?

_-Armin ? Enfin, tu décroches !_

-Mikasa ?! Ah, désolé, j'étais sorti et j'avais oublié de prendre mon portable avec moi...

_-Encore ? Mais à quoi te sert ton portable si tu oublies toujours de le prendre quand tu sors ? Fais plus attention, je m'inquiétais. _

-Oui... J'essaierais d'y penser la prochaine fois... »

Malgré son ton désolé, le blond souriait. Mikasa était une de ses amies d'enfance, qui le maternait toujours un peu trop. Ils avaient grandi dans la même ville et depuis qu'Armin avait déménagé, elle l'appelait plusieurs fois par semaine pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Sinon, Eren va bien ?

_-Oui, mais il sort souvent en ce moment, j'ai un peu peur qu'il se mette à moins travailler._

-Je ne pense pas. Il a beau ne pas être toujours sérieux, quand il décide quelque chose, il le fait sans faute, alors ça devrait aller.

_-J'espère que tu as raison. _

Armin sentit à l'air ennuyé de Mikasa que cette dernière s'inquiétait plus pour le fait que son frère adoptif se détachait un peu d'elle que pour ses études.

-Eren t'aime énormément, tu sais, lui dit-il pour la réconforter.

_-Je sais, _l'entendit-il soupirer à l'autre bout de la ligne. _Mais... Oh, laissons-ça. Dis-moi plutôt si tout se passe bien pour toi ? _

-Oui, tout va bien.

_-Rien à me raconter ?_

Armin réfléchit un peu, puis hocha la tête négativement, même si Mikasa ne pouvait pas le voir :

-Non, rien d'intéressant. »

Ils discutèrent encore un court instant, et Armin finit par raccrocher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas voulu parler d'Annie à Mikasa. _Sans doute parce que ce n'était rien,_ songea-t-il avec amertume. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais la revoir. _

Il secoua la tête, pensif, et sortit son carnet de sa sacoche. Il tourna lentement les pages pour finalement arriver aux croquis qu'il avait faits d'Annie. Il les regarda un instant, avançant en même temps en direction de son lit, mais il buta contre sa table et tomba par terre, faisant chuter les dessins qui se trouvaient dessus. Le blond gémit et rouvrit les yeux, contemplant avec dépit tous ses dessins tombés au sol, et qu'il lui fallait ramasser. Tous représentaient la mer. Certains avaient été repassés à l'aquarelle, et les traits de crayon s'effaçaient sous les teintes délicates de bleu. Ils étaient à la fois tous semblables, et pourtant tous différents. A chaque fois, Armin avait mis l'accent sur un détail en particulier, appuyant un peu plus sur la mine de son stylo pour faire ressortir un élément -une vague, le ciel, un rocher, un bateau au loin. Le résultat était toujours d'une finesse incroyable, mariant diverses nuances de gris avec soin. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour faire un bon dessin.

Armin soupira et ramassa toutes les feuilles étalées sur le lino pour en faire un tas, qu'il reposa négligemment sur la table sans prendre en considération le fait qu'il pouvait aisément les faire retomber. Il se releva en boitillant, maugréant contre sa maladresse et jeta un coup d'œil à son studio. Celui-ci était assez petit, et les principaux meubles consistaient en un lit, une table, quelques chaises et une armoire massive qui faisait paraître la pièce encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. Le studio disposait aussi d'un coin cuisine et d'une petite salle de bains et était situé dans le centre-ville, ce qu'Armin trouvait agréable. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il avait choisi celui-là plutôt qu'un autre -le loyer avantageux sans doute- mais se disait que cela suffisait largement pour lui tout seul. Il n'y était d'ailleurs pas souvent, travaillant la semaine et préférant sortir le plus possible ses jours de congés, et accordait peu de soin au lieu, au vu de la fine couche de poussière qui recouvrait certains endroits.

Le blond finit par sortir de son étrange torpeur et se décida à aller prendre une douche, estimant qu'il se changerait plus facilement les idées comme ça. Mais rien à faire. Malgré l'eau bouillante qui coulait sur sa peau en jets violents, il ne parvenait pas à détourner son attention de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Armin ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait ; c'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'intriguait autant, lui qui n'accordait généralement d'intérêt qu'à la mer et à ses rares amis.

« C'est stupide, conclut-il à voix haute, sa voix étouffée par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait toujours. Je ne la reverrai même pas. »

Oui, stupide, c'était bien le mot. Cependant, au fond de lui, Armin espérait inconsciemment la recroiser un jour.

* * *

Le lendemain, Armin prit la décision d'oublier l'événement ; ça ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit pour quelqu'un qu'il ne serait jamais amené à revoir. Au contraire, il songea même qu'il avait été ridicule la veille, et pensa que même s'ils se rencontraient à nouveau, il était plus que possible qu'elle ne lui adresse pas la parole. Après tout, qui croirait à sa pitoyable excuse de dessins ? Annie avait sûrement dû juste penser qu'il n'était qu'un dragueur maladroit, qui abordait avec un discours semblable toutes les filles qu'il trouvait jolies.

Il relégua cette idée dans un coin de sa tête, et se rendit à la librairie où il travaillait en essayant de ne plus y penser. Et quand il vit les cartons de nouveautés qu'il fallait déballer et ranger, il sut qu'il n'aurait de toute manière pas le temps de se tracasser.

Le travail qu'il effectuait à la librairie était assez ingrat, et n'était pas forcément bien payé, mais cet emploi lui plaisait et il avait choisi de lui-même cette offre, refusant d'autres plus avantageuses. Il avait pris la décision de vivre seul à la mort de son grand-père un an plus tôt, et avait quitté sa ville natale pour découvrir d'autres choses, et surtout, ce qu'il jugeait important, apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Mikasa avait au début tenter de l'en dissuader mais avait vite compris qu'Armin était déterminé et Eren trouvant l'idée bonne elle ne trouva plus rien à redire, surtout que les deux villes étaient assez proches et qu'ils pouvaient se rendre visite l'espace d'un week-end. Armin leur était d'ailleurs vraiment reconnaissant de l'avoir encouragé dans ce projet, et même s'il avait d'abord été un peu déboussolé à l'idée d'arrêter si vite ses études, il s'était raisonné en comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas indéfiniment vivre grâce à l'argent que son grand-père lui avait légué.

C'était donc avec quelques appréhensions mais surtout une bonne dose de détermination qu'il avait accepté ce poste et il ne regrettait rien : ses deux collègues étaient très gentilles et l'ambiance qui régnait dans la boutique était agréable. Sans compter qu'il aimait beaucoup lire et que par conséquent il trouvait toujours du plaisir à pouvoir conseiller les clients et discuter avec eux.

Ce jour-là, la boutique était plutôt calme, et Mina lisait tranquillement derrière le comptoir, tandis qu'Armin s'occupait de ranger les dernières nouveautés. Cette dernière lançait de temps à autre un regard à Armin pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide avant de se replonger totalement dans son livre, qui semblait particulièrement intéressant. Quand il eut fini, elle leva le pouce en l'air en souriant :

« Bon travail ! Merci d'avoir fait ça tout seul !

-De rien, c'était ce qu'on avait prévu de toute manière ! »

En effet, pour ajouter un peu de piment à leur manière de travailler, les trois collègues avaient pris l'habitude de parier leur tour de rangement, et Armin, avec sa malchance chronique, se retrouvait souvent avec toutes les tâches ingrates sur le dos.

« Tu me le dis si tu en as marre qu'on te refile tout, rit Mina. C'est quand même la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'on délègue tout sur toi !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va, répondit tranquillement Armin en venant s'accouder au comptoir alors que Mina lui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

-Ah, vraiment, tu es trop gentil Armin, rétorqua-t-elle. Faudra pas que tu t'étonnes si tu te fais marcher sur les pieds !

-Ça m'est déjà arrivé, tu sais, et maintenant je sais faire la différence entre rendre service et se faire exploiter ! »

Mina leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle s'en doutait, et Armin dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille avant de boire une longue gorgée d'eau. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille sur le comptoir et passa derrière, tentant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de sa collègue :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Hm ? Ah, ça ! C'est un roman d'aventures qui vient de paraître, et Hannah l'a adoré donc elle voulait que je le lise pour savoir si j'en pense la même chose. »

Armin hocha la tête et demanda à Mina s'il pourrait le lui emprunter quand elle aurait fini. Celle-ci accepta avec joie et reprit sa lecture dans un silence total. Sa concentration était drôle à voir, mais Armin savait que ce n'était pas la pire : Hannah était un véritable petit rat de bibliothèque, et il fallait souvent qu'eux deux la reprenne pour l'empêcher de lire durant ses heures de travail.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, et les deux collègues fermèrent la boutique à midi et demi pour aller manger dans un restaurant du coin. La ville n'étant pas non plus très grande, la plupart des boutiques fermaient pendant l'heure du déjeuner, et la librairie ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ils s'installèrent donc dans un petit restaurant qu'ils connaissaient bien et Mina tenta de lancer la conversation :

« C'est vraiment une période creuse, soupira-t-elle en faisant mollement tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette de pâtes. A croire que les gens ne lisent jamais !

-C'est le lot des librairies indépendantes, rétorqua Armin, attablé en face d'elle. »

Un silence se fit, mais Mina y était accoutumé. Elle savait qu'Armin n'était pas très bavard, sauf quand il se mettait à parler de sa passion -la mer- et elle n'aimait pas insister sur des sujets qui ne l'intéressaient pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida néanmoins à briser le silence :

« Au fait Armin, est-ce que tu as fait de nouveaux dessins ?

-Quelques uns... Tu voudras les voir ?

-Ouais, tu me les passes ?! Acquiesça Mina en tendant la main vers Armin, délaissant instantanément son plat.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui ! »

Armin sourit devant l'impatience de son amie et chercha son carnet, qu'il avait comme tous les matins mis dans sa sacoche. Mina s'en saisit et tourna les pages avidement, ses yeux brillant d'admiration devant les paysages du blond. Elle aimait vraiment les dessins d'Armin, et ne se lassait jamais de les regarder, et son enthousiasme mettait parfois le blond dans l'embarras, même s'il se sentait plutôt flatté.

« Tiens... Tu as dessiné quelqu'un. C'est rare, fit innocemment remarquer Mina en tournant la page. »

Armin blêmit et comprit qu'il avait oublié d'arracher les deux pages où Annie apparaissait sur le carnet. Il se sentait un peu idiot, mais il avait peur que Mina se méprenne sur l'identité de la jeune fille, aussi tenta-t-il de reprendre le carnet avant qu'elle voit les ébauches qu'il avait faites d'Annie. Mais en entendant la brune pousser une petite exclamation, il comprit que c'était trop tard.

« Et bien si je m'attendais à ça ! Et dire que tu as refusé de me dessiner ! Franchement, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de mesquinerie de ta part, Armin ! Rit-elle, faussement fâchée. Sérieusement, c'est qui ?

-Une fille que j'ai rencontré par hasard hier, répondit Armin, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle se baladait sur la plage et forcément elle est passée devant moi et puis elle est tombée donc je l'ai aidé à se relever et puis je sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un verre, parce qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir tu vois, et je voulais pas qu'elle soit trempée et...

-Armiiiin, si tu continues comme ça, je vais rien comprendre ! Râla Mina, dont le sourire amusé laissait clairement entendre que cette histoire l'intéressait. Donc, tu lui as proposé d'aller boire un verre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle t'a remballé je parie !

-Non ! Et ne te méprends pas Mina, c'était purement amical !

-Mais oui, bien sûr, railla Mina. Tu crois que je vais te croire ? Dire qu'il y a encore une semaine, t'as pas su répondre aux avances plus ou moins discrètes que te faisait une de nos clientes ! Je suis fière de toi, Armin, tu grandis enfin ! Et je suis sûre que Hannah aussi sera super contente de savoir ça !

-Parce que tu comptes lui dire ?! S'étrangla Armin en pensant à la réaction -sûrement disproportionnée- qu'aurait leur collègue en apprenant ça. »

Mina hocha la tête en jubilant pendant qu'Armin baissait la tête, gêné. Hannah cherchait à le caser depuis déjà plusieurs mois et s'amusait souvent à lui prédire une aventure avec une cliente qu'elle avait trouvé mignonne, ou simplement avec une inconnue qui sortait de son imagination. Elle était très gentille, mais Armin trouvait que cet aspect de sa personnalité était assez déconcertant voire énervant. Heureusement pour elle, son petit ami, Franz, était fou amoureux d'elle et ne s'en formalisait pas du tout, l'accompagnant parfois dans ses fantasmes de romance.

« Si tu veux pas le lui dire, je comprends, et je ne dirai rien, finit par soupirer Mina. Mais quand même Armin, quel progrès ! Si même toi tu te mets à draguer les filles, où va le monde...

-Je ne la draguais pas, répondit Armin en détachant clairement chaque syllabe. Je te l'ai dit : elle m'a juste intrigué.

-Quand même, répondit la brune, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on est intrigué par quelqu'un au point de l'inviter à boire un coup et de faire pleins de dessins de lui.

-Je sais, soupira le blond. Mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas comme si... j'avais eu le coup de foudre ou quoi que ce soit.

-C'est bon, je n'insiste pas. Mais, juste pour savoir, t'y crois au coup de foudre ?

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi ? Tu y crois, toi ?

-Ben c'est pas gagné. Bien sûr que j'y crois ! Je te signale que Hannah et Franz ont le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre ! Et je te jure que dans ce cas-là, tu te poses même pas la question de savoir si tu y crois ou pas !

-Ça fait trop ''roman'', le coup de foudre.

-Il y a une part de vrai dans chaque roman !

-Tu comptes pas renoncer, hein ?

-Non ! Mais tu te rends compte enfin, c'était peut-être l'amour de ta vie et toi, tu crois même pas en l'amour !

-J'ai jamais dit tout ça ! De toutes façon, je ne la reverrai pas, rajouta-t-il après un temps, le visage un peu plus sombre.

-C'est sûr que c'est pas avec cet état d'esprit-là que ça marchera, murmura-t-elle. Je peux au moins savoir comment elle s'appelle, cette charmante demoiselle ?

-Elle s'appelle Annie, dit doucement Armin, sans se rendre compte que son ton était devenu plus doux rien qu'à l'évocation de la jeune fille. »

Mina voulut lui poser une autre question mais se ravisa. Elle ne voulait pas l'embêter plus que ça et elle referma le carnet avant de le tendre vers Armin. Celui-ci le rangea dans sa sacoche et appuya sa tête sur son coude, regardant la rue au dehors du restaurant. Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées alors Mina n'ajouta rien et se décida à finir son plat, que commençait à vraiment être froid.

Armin savait qu'il avait sans doute été trop cassant avec sa collègue mais il ne voulait pas y penser plus. Il ne la reverra pas et qu'il le veuille ou non, il faudrait bien qu'il finisse par se le rentrer dans la tête. Tandis qu'il pensait ça, une personne dans la rue attira son attention. Elle était trop loin pour qu'Armin distingue ses traits, amis c'était une femme blonde de la taille d'Annie. Aussitôt et inconsciemment, il se retrouva debout, fixant la jeune femme qui allait passer devant le restaurant avec une attention toute particulière.

« Annie ! »

Le nom lui avait échappé naturellement, et ce fut tout aussi simplement qu'il se rassit, comme si rien ne s'était passé, quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas elle. En face de lui, Mina, un sourire moqueur et attendri sur les lèvres, soupira théâtralement :

« Et sinon, tu crois toujours pas au coup de foudre ? »

* * *

La semaine se déroula normalement, traînant un peu en longueur aux yeux d'Armin qui avait hâte de son jour de congé pour pouvoir aller se promener encore une fois au bord de la mer. En effet, le temps s'était un peu amélioré et les reflets changeants de l'eau en cette période de l'année lui plaisaient énormément. Il attendit donc avec impatience son jour de repos tout en travaillant assidûment à la librairie sous le regard moqueur de Mina qui lui envoyait de petits clins d'œil dès que Hannah n'était pas dans les parages en insinuant qu'une _certaine jeune femme blonde_ pouvait très bien décider _totalement par hasard_ de faire un tour dans la librairie. Armin secouait la tête en souriant et n'osait pas dire à sa collègue d'arrêter d'alimenter ses espoirs insensés.

Et le dimanche arriva enfin, amenant avec lui le souvenir d'une rencontre fortuite avec une fille blonde et distante. Armin avait beau tenter de ne pas y penser, il savait bien que pour une fois, ce n'était pas que pour l'océan qu'il allait se balader sur la plage. L'image entêtante d'Annie et de ses yeux trop bleus hantait avec une persistance incroyable son esprit sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour y remédier. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il tentait grand chose pour se changer les idées.

Armin prit sa sacoche d'une main et fourra ses affaires de dessin dedans avec son autre main, se rappelant juste avant de sortir qu'il allait encore partir sans son portable. Il le mit donc dans sa poche et enfila son manteau avant de claquer la porte avec énergie. Le long du court trajet qui le menait à la plage, il accéléra sans s'en rendre compte, allant presque jusqu'à courir vers l'endroit où il s'était installé la dernière fois. Il trouva les rochers aussi déserts que les jours précédents et tenta de s'installer aussi confortablement que possible parmi les rocs durs et froids. Un pâle soleil éclairait le ciel et en face de lui, les vagues se mouvaient avec grâce dans un bruit si particulier qu'Armin avait appris à apprécier au fil des heures.

Le blond sortit son matériel de dessin quasiment tout de suite et ouvrit son carnet à une nouvelle page. Il avait soigneusement arraché les deux pages où Annie figurait, dans un geste un peu puéril qui consistait à garder ces dessins pour lui seul. Il entreprit de dessiner à nouveau la mer qui s'étendait devant lui, mais remarqua vite qu'il ne fixait en réalité pas la mer mais l'endroit d'où Annie était venue le dimanche d'avant. Il secoua la tête, essaya un nombre incalculable de fois de se remettre à dessiner, mais ses yeux dérivaient inlassablement vers la côte, guettant une apparition improbable de la jeune fille.

_« Tu ne crois toujours pas au coup de foudre ? »_

Les paroles mi-amusées mi-sérieuses de Mina lui revinrent en mémoire et il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était _pas_ amoureux. Et non, il ne croyait à cette imbécillité qu'était le coup de foudre, n'en déplaise à la mièvrerie de Hannah. Il était juste venu comme toutes les semaines pour dessiner l'océan, pas pour espérer revoir une fille qui, de toute manière, n'avait apparemment aucune envie de le revoir.

Un promeneur passa sur la plage avec son chien, et Armin, se persuadant qu'Annie avait juste été le déclic, tenta de dessiner l'homme et son chien. Mais au bout de quelques traits de crayons, il releva la tête et arracha rageusement la feuille. Il n'arrivait à rien.

Dans un mouvement furieux, il transforma la feuille arrachée en une boule de papier qu'il lança au loin avant de se rendre compte de la portée de son geste. Confus, il se leva précipitamment et dévala les rochers pour rattraper le morceau de papier. Lui d'habitude si méthodique se sentait devenir brouillon et avait l'impression de ne plus se maîtriser. Il finit par récupérer sa feuille et soupira, soulagé. Il avait horreur de la pollution, et même si un papier n'était pas en soi une grande menace, il se serait senti coupable s'il avait laissé la page s'envoler.

Énervé contre lui-même, le blond revint à sa place et vit son carnet gisant sur les rochers. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait même pas fait attention au précieux carnet que son grand-père lui avait offert. Il le prit avec précaution, époussetant les pages froissées et salies par l'humidité des roches marines. Le ciel se voila de nuages et Armin se rassit, songeur. Il resta un long moment ainsi, la tête dans les mains, son crayon et son carnet étalés sur le sol froid. Mais il eut beau attendre, rien ne se passa. Quelques courageux arpentèrent la plage, et le ciel redevint plus clément, mais rien ne fit bouger Armin, qui attendit longtemps. Quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, où plutôt ne _voulait pas_ le savoir.

Mais il eut beau attendre, Annie ne parut pas. Il finit par rentrer en se moquant de sa propre naïveté. Il n'y avait que dans les romans que de pareilles choses arrivaient. Armin devait se raisonner : il ne reverrait jamais Annie.

* * *

_« Hey Armin, c'est Mina. J'espère que tu auras ce message à temps. C'était pour te rappeler que la librairie serait fermée ce mercredi, comme Hannah et moi on va au salon du livre de la ville d'à côté. Alors ne te lève pas pour rien, espèce d'étourdi ! Je t'embrasse. Ah ! Et au fait, t'as revu ta mystérieuse inconnue ?! »_

Armin écouta le message de Mina sans rien dire, la pluie dégoulinant de son parapluie et de ses vêtements trempés. Il soupira en fixant la devanture -fermée- de la librairie où il travaillait. Finalement, Mikasa avait raison, il devrait plus souvent allumer son portable.

Un regard au ciel gris de plomb plus tard, il choisit de rentrer chez lui, espérant que la pluie ne durerait cependant pas. Ce temps maussade le désespérait, et il aimait pourtant le bruit si particulier de la pluie qui tombait sur la mer. Le blond attendit un peu chez lui, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures moins vingt. Il avait toute sa journée, et ne parvenait pas à se décider quoi faire. Il lut un moment, croyant que cela le délasserait, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il passait son temps à relire la même page, les mots formant une bouillie informe dans son esprit.

Oh et tant pis ! Se dit-il en se saisissant à nouveau de son parapluie et de son ciré. Il attrapa son carnet, sachant cependant qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de dessiner, et sortit en claquant la porte du studio.

Peu importait la pluie. L'appel de l'océan était plus fort.

Et à peine arrivé sur son coin de plage préféré, il comprit qu'il avait fait le bon choix. La pluie tombait toujours, fine et drue, et se brisait sur les vagues en d'infinis mouvements sans cesse répétés. C'était un spectacle étourdissant, et étourdissante était l'odeur fraîche et forte de l'iode.

Armin se mit à courir, sautant de rocher en rocher avec souplesse, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de s'écrouler au sol. Il reprit alors son ascension en tournant la tête, penaud, pour voir si personne n'avait vu son rétablissement maladroit. Mais à son grand bonheur, les rues semblaient déserte, et seules quelques mouettes erraient sur la plage à la recherche de petits crustacés.

Ses yeux bleus frémirent alors devant l'étendue d'eau impressionnante. La mer semblait assez calme, et l'écume se fracassait sur la plage en de paisibles mouvements. Le vent soufflait avec force et Armin luttait pour que son parapluie ne s'envole pas. Voyant que la pluie commençait à se calmer, il referma la protection et mit simplement sa capuche de ciré sur sa tête. Le crépitement familier de la pluie tombante le berçait, et le ressac avait des accents tranquillisants pour lui.

Malgré un départ assez imprévu, la journée paraissait enfin se dérouler pour le mieux, et il ferma les yeux en songeant à Mina et Hannah (sans doute accompagnée de Franz) qui devaient actuellement animer un stand lors d'un petit salon communal. La brune avait bien fait de lui envoyer un message de rappel car Armin savait qu'il se serait inutilement inquiété dans le cas contraire. Il se sentait également reconnaissant envers Hannah d'avoir été au salon à sa place -ce qui n'était cependant que justice vu tous les tours de rangements qu'elle lui avait refilé en trichant honteusement à pierre-feuille-ciseau.

Le vent fouettait sa figure et des mèches blondes, humides de pluie et d'iode, se retrouvaient plaquées sur son visage où se lisait une joie simple. Là, en face de l'océan et malgré la pluie, Armin se sentait bien. Debout parmi les rochers, son regard allait d'un bout à l'autre de la plage, s'attardant sur les vagues qui mouillaient toujours plus le sol déjà trempé. Il remarqua alors une silhouette avançant calmement le long de la mer. Ce constat le fit sourire ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à aimer se promener les jours de pluie.

Il leva alors la tête vers le ciel uniformément gris ; son esprit se perdait en conjectures improbables. Annie aimait-elle également la pluie, ou préférait-elle les journées ensoleillées ? Les gouttes froides qui s'écrasèrent sur son visage ne lui donnèrent pas de réponse et le goût humide de l'eau vint mouiller ses lèvres légèrement gercées. Armin n'arrivait plus à détacher les yeux de ce spectacle étourdissant qu'était la pluie tombant du ciel. Finalement, une grosse perle d'eau vint frapper son œil et il en cligna plusieurs fois, penchant la tête pour ne plus avoir de mauvaises surprises et tentant de chasser la sensation peu agréable.

Au bout d'un court instant, il se frotta une dernière fois l'œil et reprit à nouveau son observation de la mer. Il sentit alors la présence proche du promeneur et tourna vivement la tête, soudain mu par un incompréhensible espoir. Au même moment, une bourrasque secoua la capuche de l'autre, dévoilant à Armin des mèches blondes s'échappant d'un chignon peu soigné. Deux yeux d'un bleu glacial rencontrèrent les siens et le cœur d'Armin rata imperceptiblement un battement. Il l'avait retrouvée.

* * *

« Annie ? »

Ce n'était qu'un souffle, un simple mot échappé, et qui pourtant signifiait tellement. Les deux blonds se faisaient face, Armin en surplomb sur un des nombreux rochers et Annie en contrebas. Cette dernière ne semblait rien exprimer à la vue d'Armin : ni surprise, ni joie, ni mécontentement. Absolument rien.

« T'as vraiment que ça à foutre de venir là? »

La question tomba, pesante, crue et prononcée d'une voix si morne qu'Armin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il les retint de justesse et bredouilla, blessé devant l'apparent désintérêt d'Annie, qui semblait sur le point de passer son chemin :

« C'est... valable pour toi aussi... »

Étincelle. Les yeux d'Annie s'allumèrent une brève seconde, et elle sauta souplement, les mains dans les poches, sur le rocher où se tenait Armin.

« T'apprends la repartie comme ça ? »

Armin ne répondit rien et osa un mince sourire. Annie avait paru surprise -agréablement- par sa réponse et malgré sa nonchalance, le garçon comprit qu'il avait su, l'espace d'un infime instant, captiver la blonde.

« Pas vraiment, je...

-Tu es toujours trop gentil. »

Annie arrêta là, laissant toutes les questions qu'Armin brûlait de lui poser en suspens. Elle reporta son regard sur les vagues qui semblaient soudain continuer leur perpétuel renouvellement en silence alors qu'il posait sur elle un regard d'une grande pudeur et pourtant brûlant d'admiration. Il émanait d'elle une force de caractère, un charisme puissant et magnétique qui le laissait pantelant. Elle était son exact opposé et cela l'attirait d'autant plus qu'elle semblait peu réceptive à ses tentatives amicales. Annie était fascinante, et ce mot contenait tant de choses pour le blond qu'il lui paraissait avoir été créé seulement pour définir l'existence de cette fille déroutante et glaciale.

« Est-ce que tu aimes la pluie ?

Armin avait demandé cela sans réfléchir et s'en mordit de suite les lèvres : c'était typiquement le genre de question niaise qu'Annie semblait détester.

« Je crois. »

Les yeux d'Armin papillonnèrent un instant. Il sentait que l'attitude d'Annie à son égard commençait à changer.

« Généralement, à part deux trois imbéciles qui continuent à se promener sous la pluie, je suis plutôt tranquille. Et seule. »

Armin déglutit. Elle venait de le traiter d'imbécile ?

« Mais je crois que j'aime bien la pluie. »

Annie lui sourit un court instant, replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, et se remit à marcher sans lancer un regard de plus à Armin.

« A-Attends, tu t'en vas ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Justement ! Enfin, je veux dire... Tu veux vraiment y aller maintenant ? Finit par demander Armin, un peu penaud d'exprimer aussi clairement le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte.

-Je n'aime pas trop rester à rien faire. »

Le blond ne répondit rien, piqué au vif. Annie venait clairement d'insinuer que discuter avec lui était une perte de temps. Il fit quelques pas prudents sur la roche humide pour se rapprocher d'elle et leva les yeux, fixant sa silhouette gracile. Elle sembla le remarquer d'une manière ou d'une autre car elle se retourna et soupira :

« Je préfère marcher, c'est tout. »

Aussitôt, et malgré la pluie battante, Armin se mit à claudiquer sur les rochers pour la rattraper. Il sentait l'eau commencer à infiltrer ses chaussures, et son pull pourtant épais ne lui semblait plus si chaud, mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait rien à faire. Devant lui, le visage tourné vers la mer, Annie l'attendait.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Armin ? »

La question directe de Hannah déstabilisa un moment Mina, qui contint un sourire.

« Je sais pas trop. Pourquoi, tu le trouves bizarre ?

-Hum, fit Hannah en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme en intense réflexion. Pas vraiment bizarre... Disons, changé.

-Comment ça ?

-Il sourit plus ces derniers temps, je trouve. Il a l'air plus joyeux, alors que c'est bientôt la date... enfin, tu sais quoi.

-Peut-être... Enfin, si t'as le temps de t'intéresser à ça, va plutôt t'occuper des commandes !

-J'y vais, j'y vais patronne !

-Et m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Hannah rit et tira puérilement la langue à Mina, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Même si Hannah ne travaillait ici que depuis deux mois, et seulement à mi-temps, elles se connaissaient depuis près de dix ans maintenant, et leur amitié était inébranlable.

« Pourquoi Hannah rit comme ça ? Franz l'a demandé en mariage ou quoi ? »

Mina sursauta et se retourna vivement. Armin, des cartons dans les bras (la malchance de ce garçon était incroyable tout de même) fronçait les sourcils, un peu perdu.

« Oh, dans ce cas-là, elle te l'aurait annoncé elle-même et à grands renforts de piaillements et de cris d'extase. Non, elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi tu avais l'air aussi... épanoui, ces derniers temps. »

Mina guetta la réaction d'Armin, qui ne tarda pas : une légère rougeur s'installa sur les joues du garçon tandis qu'il se mordit la lèvre -un tic chez lui quand il était embarrassé. La brune gloussa. Là, elle tenait un scoop !

« Alors tu l'a revue ? Tu t'es déclaré -non, pas au deuxième rendez-vous, ça ne te ressemble pas- t'as son numéro au moins ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien de tout ça ! De quoi tu parles Mina ? Démentit aussitôt Armin en rougissant encore plus.

-D'accord, j'ai compris, j'arrête de t'embêter... N'empêche que tu l'a revue !

-Oui... Et alors ? Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il devrait se passer quelque chose.

-Vraiment ? Je suis désolée Armin, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois dans cet état. Même si tu n'y crois pas, ça ne veut pas dire que les coups de foudre n'existent pas.

-Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi, soupira Armin, de guerre lasse.

-C'est ce que tu crois. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. »

Armin prit un air interrogatif. Il ne semblait visiblement pas comprendre le sous-entendu de Mina.

« Comment ça ?

-Ça va faire un an ce mois-ci, Armin. »

Le blond eut un frisson et ne répondit rien. Il reprit les cartons qu'il avait posés sur le sol et les posa sur le comptoir, attrapant un cutter pour couper le scotch qui les entourait. Mina, restée en arrière, eut un léger sourire derrière sa mine peinée. La plaie était toujours là, et elle se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir ravivée, mais elle avait l'impression qu'Armin commençait à aller mieux depuis sa rencontre avec Annie. Il se focalisait enfin sur autre chose, et quoi qu'il puisse en dire, Mina savait qu'il était captivé par cette mystérieuse Annie. Le coup de foudre n'existait peut-être pas, certes. Mais quelque chose, elle ignorait quoi, la poussait à songer qu'Annie était sans doute la personne qu'il fallait pour Armin.

* * *

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, Armin ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de son amie. Ça allait faire un an, et il avait presque oublié à quel point c'était douloureux. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était même pas ce qui le tracassait.

Non, ce qui le perturbait, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le ciel pouvait être bleu. Bleu comme les yeux d'Annie.

* * *

Une semaine s'écoula encore avant qu'Armin puisse retourner au bord de l'océan pour reprendre son passe-temps. En effet, sa sortie pluvieuse du mercredi lui avait valu un gros rhume, et il avait préféré, sur les bons conseils de Mina, rester chez lui au chaud plutôt que de se risquer à sortir encore.

Mais en retrouvant l'air frais et revigorant de la mer, il se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur remède pour lui que cette fragrance qu'il aimait tant. Le ciel bleu clair était parsemé de nuages, et un vent vivifiant soufflait, emportant avec lui les odeurs salées de la mer.

Il s'assit sur son rocher préféré, selon son habitude, et sortit son carnet de dessin. Celui-ci commençait à être un peu usé et il ne restait qu'un tiers de feuilles blanches. Ce constat angoissait un peu Armin -il se voyait mal dessiner sur un autre carnet que celui-là- mais il n'y pouvait rien et choisit de reporter cette réflexion à plus tard.

La mer était plutôt calme, et les mouettes étaient plus nombreuses que d'habitude, leurs becs remuant frénétiquement les rochers à la recherche de petits crustacés. C'était une période de grandes marées aussi la plage paraissait bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était le reste du temps. Armin affectionnait ces variations, qui donnaient un souffle nouveau à ses dessins.

Le blond était en train de dessiner un détail de son nouveau dessin -encore une fois la mer, mais avec une mouette posée sur une roche au premier plan- quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Concentré, il n'y fit d'abord pas attention, et ce ne fut que quand il voulut se saisir de sa gomme qu'il releva la tête, tombant nez-à-nez avec Annie.

« Annie ?! Oh, je suis vraiment confus, je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'écria-t-il en bafouillant à moitié tant il était surpris.

-Y a pas de mal, répondit-elle simplement avant de tourner la tête pour regarder les vagues. »

Elle semblait fatiguée. De grosses cernes noires s'étendaient sous ses yeux bleus dont l'éclat était moins brillant qu'à l'accoutumée, et on sentait en elle une lassitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Je suis content de te voir, commença Armin qui espérait susciter une réaction chez elle. »

Elle haussa les épaules sans le regarder, obstinément tournée du côté de la mer.

« C'est un peu bête, mais je ne connais rien de toi après tout... On aurait pu ne jamais se croiser à nouveau. Donc ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas bien grave. On croise des tonnes de gens chaque jour, et on n'en revoit pas le dixième. On se serait oubliés, c'est tout. »

Son ton était monocorde elle était préoccupée, et cela chagrina un peu Armin.

« C'est différent. On a pris le temps de se parler.

-Pas celui de se connaître. Et ça ne veut rien dire tout ça.

-Bien sûr que si ! On s'est rencontrés deux fois sur cette plage, par hasard, et on a fait connaissance. Ce n'est pas rien !

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais ? Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans un débat pareil. Salut. »

Elle se leva souplement, mais Armin prit sa main pour la retenir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-On t'a déjà dit que t'étais chiant ? Parce que là, t'es franchement lourd !

-Tu ne vas pas bien et je ne veux pas te laisser dans cet état ! Alors reste. Je t'oblige pas à parler. »

Annie le toisa un moment, puis se rassit. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer qu'elle n'avait de toute façon rien d'autre à faire.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, mais Armin ne parvenait pas à dessiner et ce silence lui était pesant. Il s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et demanda :

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de parler ?

-J'ai pas envie de répondre à tes questions.

-Moi, je veux bien répondre aux tiennes. »

Annie eut l'air interpellée. Un léger sourire orna son visage anguleux mais pas dénué de charme, et elle déclara, d'une voix qui ne semblait qu'un murmure :

« Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.

-Peut-être, rétorqua Armin sans s'offusquer de la remarque un peu trop franche. »

Un moment s'écoula encore sans qu'Annie ose poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, c'était absolument ridicule. Mais pourtant, la gentillesse dont le garçon faisait preuve à son égard avait le don de l'intriguer. Ridicule, c'était le mot, et les questions finirent par franchir ses lèvres, sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment :

« Tu habites ici depuis longtemps ?

-L'an dernier. Je suis venu vivre ici à la mort de mon grand-père... Il était ma seule famille.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Parce que j'ai toujours aimé la mer. Elle est fascinante, je trouve. Et puis, j'avais envie... de changer d'air, je crois. Partir un peu, m'émanciper, dit Armin sans sourciller face à ce sujet qui était pourtant plutôt sensible chez lui.

-Tu aimes la mer à ce point-là. »

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation, mais Armin confirma en hochant la tête. Le bruit des vagues le berçait doucement.

« Mon rêve, ça serait d'aller dans la mer. »

Il avait dit ça comme ça, sans y penser. La blonde le regarda : il fixait l'océan avec tant d'intensité que ses yeux semblaient refléter l'étendue d'eau dans son entièreté.

« C'est pas bien compliqué. Suffit d'attendre qu'il fasse un peu plus chaud, répondit-elle, intriguée malgré elle par ce but étrange et qui paraissait simplissime à atteindre. Tu peux même y aller maintenant si tu tiens à ce point à mourir d'une pneumonie. »

Le blond baissa les yeux un instant, triturant son carnet et évitant les yeux d'Annie.

« Je ne sais pas nager..., finit-il par avouer dans un souffle honteux.

-Et alors ? Ça s'apprend, nager. »

Armin sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait pensé qu'Annie pourrait lui répondre qu'elle lui apprendrait. Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable. Comme si Annie en avait quelque chose à faire. Il pouvait surtout s'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas ri devant l'aveu ridicule qu'il venait de faire.

« Je... ne peux pas.

-Bien sûr que si tu peux, affirma-t-elle, sûre de ses mots. Si tu le prends comme ça, c'est sûr que t'y arriveras jamais par contre.

-Non ! Je ne peux pas... Je... »

Armin hésitait. Rien que le fait d'y songer le faisait frissonner. Annie avait raison, il était faible. Faible au point qu'il avait honte de ses faiblesses, de ses angoisses, et qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à quelqu'un sans se discréditer sans cesse. Mais il déglutit, cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes entêtantes venues se loger au coin de ses paupières et murmura, si bas qu'Annie crut avoir rêvé entendre ces mots :

« J'ai peur de l'eau... »

Le blond lui jeta un coup d'œil ; elle ne semblait pas réagir. Il se recroquevilla sur lui, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, et se remit à regarder l'océan. Cette fois, il semblait vraiment triste.

« C'est ridicule, hein ?

-Non.

-Je ne peux pas atteindre le seul but que je me suis fixé, alors qu'il est pourtant si simple...

-Ça n'est pas...

-Mais à chaque fois que je m'approche trop près de l'eau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'angoisser. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'engloutir tout entier, qu'il ne restera rien de moi...

-Mais... Pourquoi ? »

Armin sourit un peu à la question. Annie avait beau dire, il la trouvait incroyablement gentille. Elle ne s'était jamais moquée de lui et ne le prenait jamais en pitié. Elle ne s'embarrassait pas d'apparences ni de faux-semblants, n'hésitait pas à lui parler sans détour, et cette franchise le séduisait.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, écouta le bruit des vagues et repensa à ses premiers souvenirs d'enfance, à la piscine. L'eau était fraîche, trop pour lui qui était sensible aux variations brusques de température. Ce jour-là, Eren s'était un peu éloigné, le temps d'aller chercher de quoi jouer dans l'eau. Il revoyait encore l'eau clapotante du grand bassin dont il s'était approché par curiosité. Il y avait peu de monde, juste quelques autres enfants de l'école qu'Eren et lui fréquentait à l'époque. Il avait entendu des rires puis s'était senti tomber dans l'eau. Sa chute lui avait semblé sans fin. Il se souvenait de la sensation atroce de l'eau chlorée rentrant dans sa bouche, pénétrant dans ses poumons.

« Quand j'étais enfant, j'allais souvent à la piscine avec mon ami d'enfance. J'aimais bien l'eau déjà mais j'étais un peu peureux. Un jour... des enfants de l'école ont voulu me faire une blague et ils m'ont poussé dans l'eau du grand bassin. Je... J'ai cru mourir de peur. Finalement, le maître nageur m'a repêché à moitié inconscient et tout s'est bien fini mais je n'ai jamais pu remettre les pieds dans l'eau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'avais peur. Comme je n'avais pas une très bonne constitution physique, mon médecin me faisait des mots pour que je n'aille pas à la piscine. Mais même maintenant, je ne me sens pas capable d'aller dans l'eau. Je sais que c'est ridicule...

-Ce n'est pas ridicule. Arrête de gémir. C'est pour ça que les autres t'ont fait ce coup-là ils avaient l'impression que tu t'apitoyais trop sur toi-même, et ça les énervait. Alors évidemment, le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé à l'aide de leur têtes vides d'imbéciles pour te le faire payer ç'a été de te jouer un sale tour.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soient des imbé-

-Et arrête de les défendre ! »

Annie semblait vraiment énervée maintenant. Comme pour lui donner raison, le vent se leva, mugissant contre les vagues qui gonflaient.

-Ne les défends pas. Ils ne le méritent pas. Arrête de geindre, lève-toi et bats-toi. Si tu ne te bats pas, personne ne le fera à ta place dans ce monde de merde. Arrête de penser aux autres et pense un peu à toi : si tu veux aller dans l'océan, vas-y, ne te retiens pas. Ne laisse pas les autres décider de ton destin, si ce foutu mot veut dire quelque chose. »

Annie s'était levée et le surplombait. Ses yeux d'une beauté glaciale semblait sonder le fond de son âme. Armin se sentait minuscule à côté de sa force bouillonnante, il était subjugué par toute la puissance qui émanait d'elle.

Elle était aussi forte qu'il était faible, et il comprit que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'ils s'intéressaient autant.

« Annie ?

-Quoi encore ?!

-Merci... »

Elle ne répondit rien, se rassit seulement. Elle se calma, reprit son souffle. Le vent soufflait toujours, et ils se rapprochèrent, cherchant s'en sans rendre compte la chaleur de l'autre. Armin leva les yeux vers elle, empli de gratitude. Elle n'avait pas pris sa défense, au contraire, mais il en était heureux. Contrairement à tant d'autres, Annie ne le méprisait ni le plaignait. Elle se contentait d'être là -et c'était suffisant.

« Tu pleures ? … Putain, t'es une vraie mauviette franchement... »

Elle ne dit plus rien, songea un instant à prendre la main d'Armin dans la sienne, mais ne le fit pas. Lui continuait à pleurer en silence. Ils se sentaient tous les deux étrangement calmes, comme si le vent et la présence de l'autre les rassuraient. Le doux bruit des vagues emplissait l'air. Alors Armin se rapprocha encore d'Annie, et leurs épaules se frôlèrent. Il ferma les yeux, apaisé, et il arrêta de pleurer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien à côté d'elle. Il se sentait à sa place.

Ce n'était pas grand chose pourtant, juste une rencontre fortuite sur une plage, par une journée humide de février. Ils étaient juste deux étrangers qui s'étaient croisés, une fois d'abord, puis une deuxième. Et maintenant, la troisième fois, Armin avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. C'était une vague sensation, un espoir qui ne voulait pas le quitter. L'idée que peut-être, s'il pouvait, il pourrait rester là avec Annie, au bord de cet Océan qu'il aimait tant, juste un moment de plus.


End file.
